En tu lugar
by Silk Lotus
Summary: Mr.Gold tiene una visión. Zelena volverá para tener vengan venganza. El pasa tiempo con Bella, pero se acerca la desastrosa mañana. Entonces se pone a trabajar para hacer que Bella muera sin dolor. Pero, ¿Que pasa cuando alguien a quien salvar no quiere ser salvado? contiene Rumbelle y mencion de The Wicked Witch, Ruby y Mr. Moe French


**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** No soy dueña de ninguna, situación, personaje, lugar, etc., mencionados aquí. Pertenecen a ABC Studios.

 **Nota de Autor:** Queridos lectores, en esta ocasión les presento una historia muy hermosa, triste y romántica. De sacrificio, amor y heroísmo. Aunque, sin embargo, puede ser muy desesperante para varios. A mí, en lo personal, me encanto cada parte de este Fanfic, espero que a ustedes también. Feliz lectura!

 **Prefiero Verte Morir Que Verte Sufrir**

Era de madrugada, no había viento, ni sonidos, ni siquiera un pequeño rayo de sol. Storybrooke estaba completamente a oscuras. No se veía ni escuchaba absolutamente nada. En todo este ambiente desolado y triste, solo se distinguía una luz, en la tienda de empeños. Desde el día pasado hasta esa noche, Bella había notado demasiado extraño a Rumple. Se había negado a separarse de ella, no dejaba de observarla, como si en cualquier momento la fuera a dejar de ver para siempre; recodaba como, la noche anterior, él había llegado a abrazarla y besarla con toda la pasión que sería capaz de dar, como si no hubiese un mañana. Recordaba como la había tocado, cada movimiento de sus manos y de su boca. Cada segundo había quedado grabado en su mente. Pero ahora había despertado sola en la cama, saliendo de una pesadilla…

Había soñado con el momento en el Dark Castle, cuando el la dejo ir, y fue la última vez que lo vio, hasta después de más de 28 años. Un enorme pánico se apodero de ella, tenía miedo de volver a separarse de Rumple, su esposo, su amor verdadero. Lo que no sabía era que todo esto tenía una razón. En realidad era el fin, Zelena estaba cobrando venganza, por todo y de todos. Solo era cuestión de minutos para que todo llegara a su fin. Rumple estaba seguro de que Zelena estaba preparando un final mucho más terrible, doloroso y escalofriante para ambos. Estaba planeando volver a todos esclavos, hacer sus pesadillas realidad, encerrarlos en ellas, y jugar con sus mentes, hasta hacerlos morir. Él no quería eso para su amor verdadero, podría soportar ser torturado una y otra vez, pero jamás soportaría el ver a su mujer sufriendo. Rumple estaba ocupado, había pasado todo el día y la noche con su amada, para despedirse de ella, para disfrutar su amor una última vez. Necesitaba hacer algo para que ella tuviera un mejor final, algo que la hiciera dormir, sin sufrir, que la salvara de tan trágico final. La poción estaba casi lista, solo hacían falta unos detalles. Su única y última meta, era lograr una manera de salvar a Bella. El poder de la maldición de Zelena era tan fuerte, que solo una persona se podría salvar, y esa persona seria Bella, cueste lo que cueste. Fue entonces cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, de la nada sintió unas manos cubriendo sus ojos, podía escuchar una pequeña risita juguetona proveniente de atrás de él, podía distinguir el perfume, no tenía ninguna duda de quién era. En cualquier otra circunstancia, esto habría sido agradable, lo habría hecho sonreír, pero esta vez no era así. Tomo las manos que mantenían sus ojos en oscuridad y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de Bella, acompañados de una sonrisa encantadora, la joven se encontraba envuelta en una bata de dormir, con los cabellos revueltos, y el rostro luminoso, parecía una estrella brillando solo para él. A pesar de su estado desarreglado, para él, se veía como la mujer más hermosa que habría visto en su vida, la única que se había ganado su corazón. Su sonrisa solo lo hacía sentirse peor, recordándole el escaso tiempo que les quedaba juntos. "Que haces despierto ya, Rumple?" decía con una pequeña risa. "Preparando algo para ti" "Rumple, ya me has dado muchas cosas, no crees?" contesto con una sonrisa aún más grande. "Bella, hay algo que te he estado ocultando… todo lo que hice desde ayer, tuvo una razón" la mirada de ambos de pronto se oscureció bella estaba confundida, que propósito podría tener todo esto? "A que te refieres?" "Me refiero a que, saliendo el sol, no volveremos a vernos jamás, almenos no en esta vida" dicho esto, el toco su rosto, tal y como lo había hecho muchas veces antes, pero esta vez era la última, y estaba acompañada de lágrimas. "Que?! De que hablas?" dijo Bella aterrorizada con las palabras que resonaban una y otra vez por su mente, a que se refería? "Es Zelena, tuve una visión, ella volverá para vengarse de todos, empezando conmigo. Nos torturara por el resto de nuestras vidas y hará cosas inimaginables con todos". "Debe haber una forma de detenerla, debemos avisarle a todos". Bella, no era tan sensible como parecía. Si se necesitase ella era capaz de ser tan valiente, fuerte y audaz como la bestia más temida. "Es demasiado tarde, no podemos hacer nada. Logré hacer un elixir de sueño que hará que quien lo tome caiga dormido por toda la eternidad y sea inmune a todo daño tanto mental como físico". "Así que le daría una muerte sin dolor ni sufrimiento?" Al decir estas palabras su rostro se ilumino, era una esperanza para salvar a todos. Rumple solo asintió. "Debe haber otra forma, algo que nos permita… vivir" "No la hay, lo siento Bella" Hubo unos minutos de silencio, había lágrimas en los ojos de Bella, pero a pesar de esto, ella no quería perder sus esperanzas. "Entonces vamos! Hay que decirles a todos, podemos salvarnos de este final aunque tengamos que morir para hacerlo" decía ella al caminar hacia la puerta, no le importaba estas en bata de dormir, si no hacían algo rápido eso sería lo de menos importancia. Los ojos de Rumple no lo soportaron, ver a su mujer con tantas esperanzas que ahora si no podría cumplir, no se harían realidad. "A falta de tiempo para actuar, no fui capaz de hacer algo tan poderoso para proteger a todos, era algo imposible, solo uno se puede salvar". "Supongo que te vas a salvar del destino que tendremos todos los demás, no?" "No es para mí, lo hice para ti" la cara de Bella se llenó de duda, no entendía el porqué de su forma de actuar. "Que? Pero que pasaría contigo? No puedo dejarte! No lo hare!" Rumple nunca había llorado tanto en su vida, mucho menos en frente de alguien, ni siquiera si era Bella. "Tienes que, yo no podría aguantar verte morir lenta y dolorosamente" "Entonces úsalo, así no veras mi final" "No, no permitiré que sufras lo vea o no" Él no podía ceder ante los deseos de ella, por única vez tenía que permanecer firme, sin importar lo que dijera. "Está bien, tu ganas, lo hare. Pero solo quiero hacer algo antes de esto". "Que cosa?" "Solo quiero despedirme de mi papa, de Ruby y de mis amigos, después estaré lista para partir". Para entonces ambos estaban soltando ríos de lágrimas, no podían respirar, sus rostros estaban llenos de humedad, de lágrimas, rojos, sus ojos cristalizados. "Trato hecho, pero antes de que salgan los primeros rayos del sol tienes que estar aquí" "No te preocupe, aquí estaré aquí en ese momento, ni un minuto más" al decir esto, fue a casa de su padre, él estaba solo, como de costumbre. A pesar de que le hervía la sangre, que tenía ganas de llorar y que él la consolara como cuando era niña, no podía, tenía que ser fuerte por él, no debía decirle del destino que les aguardaba, todo esto debía mantenerse en secreto. Hablo un rato con él, acerca de Rumple, como se sentía normalmente y pequeños pedazos de recuerdos de su vida. Finalmente le dio un gran abrazo hizo lo que estaba en ella, utilizando toda fuerza dentro de ella para no llorar. Se sentí fatal, era posiblemente el último abrazo que le daría en toda su vida. Hubiera querido no haberse separado de el por tanto tiempo ahora era demasiado tarde. Solo sabía que un día se reunirían para pasar aún más tiempo juntos en la otra vida. Fue con Ruby, ella estaba en su típico pijama, en realidad, solo era un ligero camisón extremadamente corto y coqueto. A pesar de ser realmente despreocupada y moderna, a Bella le caía bien, siempre había podido contar con ella y siempre pudo hablar con ella, fue su primera amiga en este mundo, en Storybrooke. Confiaba en ella con su vida, siempre le había dicho todo, para dar, recibir e intercambiar opiniones y consejos. Pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, ella no podía saber que conocía el destino de todos, menos que había un elixir solo para una persona. Bella sabía que cualquiera, hasta el más honrado, al estar bajo ese tipo de presión, era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para sobrevivir, o en este caso, morir. No dijo mucho solo hablaron como de costumbre y finalizaron con un abrazo muy fuerte. Ruby se encontraba muy confundida, que hacia Bella a estas horas de la mañana tocando a su puerta para hablar? De cualquier forma no le importo, siempre disfrutaba sus charlas, chismes y compañía. Bella reviso su reloj, solo faltaba media hora para la salida del sol, debía de regresar de inmediato; no quería meterse en problemas con Rumple, pero simplemente no podía dejar a todos así como así, no podía ser tan cobarde. Tenía que decirle a su esposo que no podría hacerlo, que quería vivir un rato más, aunque eso significara sufrir. Tenía que ser una heroína por última vez en su vida y salvar a su amor verdadero. Se dirigió enseguida y con rapidez a la tienda, donde él la esperaba con impaciencia. "Menos mal que has llegado a tiempo" dijo él al verla llegar por la puerta. "Rumple, tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante". "Y qué es eso tan importante que necesitas decirme?" "No puedo, no voy a dejar a mi familia y amigos morir solos. No los abandonare, pero quiero que tu uses el elixir". "Bella, no estas pesando bien las cosas…" "Ya lo pensé demasiado bien, no soy una cobarde, soy una heroína y los héroes y heroínas hacen sacrificios por los demás". "Lo siento amor, no puedo permitírtelo". "No estoy preguntando, te lo suplico, concédeme mi último deseo. Hazlo por mí, por nuestro amor". "Es que simplemente no puedo no quiero hacerlo, no te dejare" "si no lo haces, me cortaré una y otra vez hasta que accedas" dijo Bella al mismo tiempo en que tomaba un cuchillo entre sus manos y lo colocaba sobre su brazo. "Así moriré lenta y dolorosamente y tu podrás morir sin sufrimiento, entonces seré una heroína" ella estaba segura de lo que hacía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, de dolor, pero aun así, de decisión. "Querida, sabes que en el primer instante en que te vea en peligro puedo quitarte las opciones verdad?, puedo incluso obligarte a tomar el elixir sino me dejas otras alternativa" "Lo se…" al decir esto, le dio un beso profundo, apasionado, lleno de ternura y romance. "Y lo siento, no puedo arriesgarme" Lo que Rumple no se esperaba era que en ese momento de distracción, Bella había colocado sobre su muñeca el mismo brazalete que había usado Peter Pan unos años antes para arrebatarle el poder usar cualquier tipo de su magia propia. "No vi venir esa, querida. Y no sabes cómo odio discutir contigo". "A mí tampoco me gusta nada, pero tengo que insistir. No querida llegar a estos extremos, pero tu firmeza me forzó a hacerlo". Fue entonces que empezó a hacerse daño para alentar a que su esposo cumpliera sus deseos, ella no quería obligarlo así, pero no tenía otra opción. Su mirada demostraba el dolor que sentía al hacerse cada cortada en su cuerpo, Rumple no soportaba ver esto, no podía continuar así, pero debía ser fuerte, no debía ceder al miedo. "Lo siento, querida me temo que tendré que ser firme". Ella entonces procedió a hacer cortaduras más profundas, largas y lentas, cada vez más dolorosas. No podía dejar de gritar de dolor, no podía creer que el hombre que daría su vida por ella, no estaba dispuesto a hacer este pequeño sacrificio por ella, por evitarle este dolor tan horrible. Rumple, no podía dejarla hacerse más daño, finalmente se cedió, prefirió rendirse que verla lastimándose mas. "Tu ganas querida, lo hare. No me queda otra opción". Bella estaba feliz, dejo caer el cuchillo de su mano, lleno de sangre, su sangre. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, no pudo mantenerse de pie. Cayó al suelo, con un dolor insoportable, increíblemente inmenso. Rumple enseguida fue a donde estaba ella, la tomo en sus brazos y apresuradamente la llevó a su cama en la parte trasera de la tienda. Ella estaba casi muriendo, llena de sangre, tenía que hacer algo. "Bella, por favor cariño, déjame curarte" Bella menciono palabras entrecortadas, casi inentendibles para cualquiera. Pero Rumple las entendía perfectamente, sabía lo que ella quería decir con solo fijarse en su mirada. Sus palabras eran _prométeme que no me vas a fallar._ Rumple entonces contesto "No lo hare, amor mío. Lo prometo". Ella asintió, lo libero del brazalete que le impedía usar su magia. El, entonces procedió a pasar su mano suave y ligeramente por encima de su piel, sanando todo lo que tocaba. Cuando finalmente Bella estaba curada, soltó un enorme suspiro de alivio. Tomo las manos de su esposo entrelazadas con las suyas, mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que muchos años atrás eran verdes, aparentaban ser de un reptil. Ahora eran marrones, profundos, llenos de amor, ternura y valor. Con trabajos logro decir unas palabras pequeñas pero importantes. "Tu promesa… cúmplela" "Esta bien cariño". Ella sonrió, estaba orgullosa de su valor. Su voz empezaba a volver a la normalidad, ya no sentía dolor, estaba mucho mejor. "Traeré 2 copas ambos beberemos de una, pero te prometo que te daré la que debo darte". "gracias amor, por todo esto; en nuestros últimos minutos me estás haciendo tan feliz" Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, llorar y tocar su rostro. "Pero no perdamos tiempo, esto debe ser rápido". Bella asintió. Rumple se dirigió enseguida hacia el mostrador en donde tenía ya listo el elixir. Cumplió su parte del trato, uso 2 copas, en ambas vacío vino, solo a una le sirvió el elixir mágico, que haría que el que lo bebiera quedara dormido para siempre, sin cura alguna. Las coloco sobre una bandeja, se dirigió a toda prisa y con cuidado hacia la parte trasera, donde Bella lo esperaba impaciente, con lágrimas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Rumple tomo asiento junto a su esposa, tomo las 2 copas, le dio a Bella, la que debía ser para ella, justo como había prometido. "Estas lista querida?" "Siempre" dicho esto, ella lo beso con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Enseguida, tomaron ambos al mismo tiempo cada uno de su copa. Bella estaba simplemente feliz, le impediría el dolor a su amor verdadero, seria al fin una heroína. Rumple, enseguida comenzó a decir "Querida, ahora es tiempo de que cumplas mi último deseo" "Con gusto lo hare, solo dime qué es lo que quieres". Se acercó más a él, su aliento casi tocando su rostro, sus ojos fijos en él. "Bueno, no puedo morir sin mi mujer rodeándome con sus brazos, llenándome de besos y caricias" ambos rieron un poco, pero no era una risa de gracia, era una llena de malicia, juguetona, divertida y, en cierta forma, seductora. "Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, solo una cosa… cuando empieza a hacer efecto el elixir?" "Tardara más o menos media hora a lo máximo". "Muy bien, eso me da tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que quiero". "Y eso es…?" pregunto Rumple con ingenuidad además de duda. Vio como ella comenzaba a besarlo tan apasionadamente como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, entendió enseguida a lo que se refería, vaya manera de morir. Sentía como si una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de su cuerpo, necesitaba estar con Bella, su Bella. Estar tan lo más cerca posible antes de decir adiós para siempre, o por lo menos a la vida en este mundo. Lo minutos que siguieron fueron fascinantes, ese último momento juntos fue sin duda inolvidable, aunque no se podría decir que el mejor. A pesar de que los ayudaba a olvidarse de su destino final. Se pasaron su último momento entre besos y caricias… y otras cosas. Finalmente, se encontraban cada uno en los brazos del otro esperando, hablando, riendo, compartiendo uno que otro beso. Ellos no querían que esto terminara. "Tengo que ver cuánto tiempo nos queda, amor" dijo Rumple "No, no lo hagas, quiero que pase cuando menos lo esperemos. Por favor". Rumple asintió. Seguido de esto llego el último beso, el más potente apasionado, cariñoso, amoroso, lleno de sentimientos. Bella de pronto se detuvo, sentía que algo misterioso pasaba dentro de ella. "Lo siento, cariño. No pude" empezó diciendo Rumple. Ambos empezaron a llorar, ella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él la traiciono, le mintió, la engaño. "Pero que hiciste?" "Perdóname, Bella. No puedo dejarte sufrir". Decía Rumple entre lágrimas de dolor. "Me traicionaste, como fuiste capaz? Yo quería sacrificarme por ti y ser una heroína" "Lo sé, pero es que no lo notas? Ya eres una heroína!" "Que? Como es eso?" "No lo recuerdas? Te sacrificaste por tu pueblo, aceptaste irte para siempre como prisionera de un monstruo" "Tú no eres un monstruo" "Si, lo era, hasta que tu viste al hombre dentro de la bestia y lo convertiste en un ser de bien, capaz de amar y ser amado". "En eso yo no hice mucho, solo te lo demostré" "Que me dices del Yaoguai? Y de todos los otros peligros que has enfrentado? Además has sido de mucha ayuda para derrotar varios enemigos, puede que no te den el crédito que te mereces pero aun así eres una heroína". Ella solo pudo sonreír "Enserio me amas demasiado, verdad?" "Más de lo que crees" Ella acaricio su rostro, ambos ahora estaban felices. "Ahora sabiendo todo eso puedo morir tranquila sabiendo que en realidad si soy una heroína". Se abrazaron fuertemente, no querían separarse, querían estar juntos para siempre. Finalmente, Bella dijo a Rumple sus últimas palabras "Te amo" enseguida, dio su ultimo respiro, su último aliento llego al rostro de su amado. Rumple lloro como nunca, su corazón está roto, tal y como estaba hace muchos años, antes de conocerla, pero esta vez, el daño era irreparable, ahora había perdido lo que más amaba El lloro, abrazo con tanta fuera su cuerpo dormido, muerto, sin vida. "Nos vemos en la otra vida, si podemos". Fue entonces cuando los primeros rayos de la luz del sol llegaron a la tienda. Rumple sabía lo que se avecinaba, sonrió maliciosamente. "Ven por mi bruja, estoy listo".


End file.
